


High on you

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Choking, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Junkies in love, M/M, Smut, Violent Sex, have the courage to say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: There are many rules you have to keep up with in the world of junkies. But there is the most important one.That both of them were breaking.david bowie - heroes





	High on you

The music was blasting in the club, Uruha leaning his skinny body on one of the walls, watching the heated bodies rub against each other on the dancefloor. Everything was foggy and blurred, people’s silhouettes reminding Uruha more of a dimmed ghosts than human beings. His eyes narrowed, looking through the crowd for the one and only person that was supposed to be the savior of him. Was supposed to sell him the bag of the long desired crystals. And Uruha couldn’t wait. The wave of nausea going through his mind every time the colour or intensity of the light in the room changed was only the proof how heroin deprived he was. Yet there was no sign of his drug dealer. 

When the tune changed for a one much more digestible, Uruha started bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm. He didn’t let himself off guard, though. He was constantly looking around nervously. Uruha’s palms started sweating just at the simple thought on the dealer not showing up at all. That scared him so much that if there would be anything in his stomach, it would definitely end up on the ground. Unfortunately, he hadn’t eaten properly for the last few months. His mind and body didn’t crave a bagel or scrambled eggs in the morning. Just one shot from the syringe was enough to cease all of the hunger. And also all of his problems. 

A wide palm on one of his hips was the only warning he got before a muscular but slender silhouette appeared right before Uruha. The man was showing a cocky smirk as always and  slowly travelling the hand up Uruha’s skinny chest. ‘Hey beautiful’ were the words that came from Uruha’s supplier.

‘Hey Kai’ Uruha returned the smile. He was genuinely overjoyed to see the dealer; his heart picking up on a pace and his hands sweating in nervousness. Uruha’s body quivered just at the blissful thought of what the man was about to give him.

‘Got the money?’ Kai asked, withdrawing the hand from Uruha’s chest. The older eyed the boy before him with eyes full of pity. Uruha’s body was getting more and more fatigue with every time Kai had a chance to meet him. But as soon as Kai locked his eyes with Uruha’s heavy gaze coming from right above the huge purple eye bags, there was no pity left in Kai. Just pure lust.

Uruha was holding a one hundred dollar bill in between his fingers, showing it off to Kai’s eyes. When the older was about to reach for the money, Uruha quickly snached his hand away and shoved the bill back inside the back pocket of his jeans. ‘Show me first.’

Kai reached inside the back pocket of his jeans and slipped out of it a small plastic zip bag filled with brownish powder. ‘You know I would never scam you, beautiful’ Kai said and wriggled the bag right before Uruha’s face. The man laughed at the way Uruha’s pupils immediately expanded, his hand reaching for the drugs by the reflex. Kai laughed and quickly snatched the bag away from Uruha. A loud mewl of disappointment escaped Uruha’s mouth. The older man put his free hand on Uruha’s shoulder and smirked. ‘Money first, baby.’

‘Okay’ Uruha growled and put his arms around Kai’s neck, pulling the dealer closer to his body. He licked his lips seductively and looked Kai deep in the eyes, trying to stay as calm as he could, knowing everything depended on how he performed for the older. Uruha leaned in closer to Kai’s face and whispered faintly. ‘Can I earn myself a kiss and perhaps a dance?’

‘Sure, beautiful’ Kai snorted and put his arms around Uruha’s waist, locking his lips with the younger’s ones. The kiss was pretty violent and sloppy, both of them not really caring about the gentleness, craving only the vague ease on the desire. Soon Uruha was blindly pushing Kai’s body toward the dancefloor. With every step he rubbed his hips against the dealer’s crotch and mewled pornographically straight into Kai’s mouth. Both of their bodies bumped into various people on their way to the dancefloor. 

When they finally go there Uruha started grinding against Kai’s body even more firmly to the rhythm of some king of techno song. The dealer wasn’t far behind, his hands kneading the flesh of Uruha’s buttocks. The older forced his tongue inside Uruha’s mouth, exploring it violently, putting the junkie into the submission easily. Uruha was squirming to Kai’s touch, pressing himself closer and running his palms around the wide back of the older. 

They spent two next tracks like that, dancing and rubbing against each other until Kai abruptly pulled away and begun on pushing the younger towards the nearest metal pile. He shoved Uruha against it and gently grabbed Uruha’s chin, admiring how red the lips he just abused has gotten. Kai put his thumb on them and cocked an eyebrow when it got sucked inside the mouth, Uruha’s tongue flicking around it eagerly. He couldn’t deny the fact that the black-haired was extremely skilled with this mouth, a warm tingles already appearing in Kai’s crotch area. Before he would get distracted Kai removed his finger from the willing mouth and put it back on the chin before him. ‘Enough of the teasing, beautiful thing. Business now’ Kai said and put the free hand inside his pocket only to find nothing. ‘Shit. I must have dropped it somewhere on the dancefloor’ Kai growled angrily, more to himself than to Uruha and gave a glance towards the crowded dancefloor. It was lost. 

‘Well. No product, no money’ Uruha said casually and was about to walk away but he didn’t manage to since a wide palm slammed against his chest, locking him in place, plastered to the column. Uruha cocked an eyebrow at Kai and waited for explanation in silence. 

‘You can take this’ Kai showed a bag filled with brown powder to Uruha. ‘Same quality and quantity. Was meant for a dude I’m meeting later this evening. He can wait, though. I wouldn’t forgive myself keeping such a beautiful thing waiting’ Kai said and caressed Uruha’s cheek with the back of his hand. He watched as the junkie pulled out the one hundred dollar bill and offered it to Kai. The dealer leaned in closer the the body before him and slipped the bag inside the back pocket of Uruha’s jeans squeezing the buttock a bit. He grabbed the money with the other hand and guided it blindly to cup Uruha’s crotch when his mouth was nibbling and pulling on Uruha’s earlobe. Kai felt a set of shivers going through Uruha’s body. He was sultry whispering soon ‘You can earn a bit more. If you come with me.’

‘I’m not in the mood’ Uruha lied and pushed away Kai’s body. He was definitely in a mood for some sex, his half-hard dick caged inside the tight jeans only proving so. But he also knew that the show time was over and there was someone outside the club waiting for him. Someone he could give himself a shot with and then fuck mercilessly as many times as he could handle. 

‘Suit yourself, pretty thing’ Kai shrugged his shoulders and took off in the opposite direction Uruha was heading. His confident steps gave out that he didn’t really care about the loss of a chance to get laid. It wasn’t that he couldn’t have every single person around him for a shot of dope. And could you really have hard feeling towards anything when you were selling drugs for a living.

 

***

 

Uruha walked out of the club, bumping into some obnoxiously making out pairs on his way.  It was a pretty chilly autumn night, every sway of the cold wind ruffling his hair and sending an additional wave of shivers through his weak body. Outside the building were many people standing and smoking. But Uruha was looking for one particular person in the crowd. He was getting more and more anxious with every second, the nausea growing on strength. Uruha pushed through the mob, extricating some angry yells and faces from folks he touched a little too harshly. Just when he was about to throw up from all of the stress, a familiar silhouette  got through to his eyes. Finally. His little baby. 

A black combat boot was perched upon a brick wall. It extended into a skinny leg in black pair of well-fitted jeans. Everything complimented a nice leather jacket with spiky studs all over it. One of the hands with cigarette in it was now travelling to the plump lips outlined with a dark red lipstick. The dude took a deep drag and let out the smoke that dispersed straight into to blond shag at the top of his head. A brown hazy eyes looked shocked when a taller man suddenly stole his cigarette and put it inside his mouth, smirking. 

‘Hey!’ they smaller yelled weakly, his leg started shaking. He was going through the withdrawal even worse than Uruha, his body shaking and plenty of sweat drops dripping on various places on his skin. Every thought about the heroin was making him drool. So when his lover finally came back from the club his heart started ticking like crazy, excited on the prospect of a new rush tonight. 

‘Got it?’ Uruha got straight to the point, not wasting another second. There had been enough of those wasted today. Soon the shorter guy was pulling out from a little pocket in his jacket a bag of white powder and waving in before Uruha’s eyes. Uruha took it gently from his boyfriend’s hands and hid inside the back pocket of his jeans. He ruffled the hair of the shorter and pulled him close into an embrace. ‘That’s my pretty little boy. I love you so much, Ruki.’ 

‘Yeah, how much?’ Ruki smirked, not really pleased with the amount of praise he got. Part of him was sure that he would get his award in the apartment later, but the second part was really needy for the touch. So he put his skinny arms around Uruha’s slim neck and pouted. 

‘About this much’ Uruha said and leaned in, entangling both his and Ruki’s mouth in a deep surtly kiss. They enjoyed the feel of each other’s lips pushing against each other messily. It didn’t take long for Uruha to be licking on the lower lip of Ruki’s mouth, pleading him to open up so he could deepen the kiss. Ruki complied and soon both of them were breathlessly exploring the inside of each other's mouths. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were short on breath, gasping for the oxygen that their lungs were deprived of in such a sweet, intimate way. 

‘I could still taste that fuck on you lips’ Ruki huffed and showed Uruha an unsatisfied grimace. He lowered his arms so he could circle them around Uruha’s hips. Something there bothered him so Ruki pulled away a little bit and grabbed the waist of his boyfriend’s jeans and pulled on it. It easily stuck away from Uruha’s skinny belly, showing an empty space Ruki was soon shamelessly shoving hand in. The blond’s eyes narrowed with the discovery he made. ‘You’re half-hard.’

‘Mhm’ Uruha purred and took the hand from his pants. When he saw his boyfriend still sending him upset looks, he carried on with a short explanation. ‘He was hot.’

‘Hotter than  _ me _ ?’ Ruki asked, a hint of genuine anger in his low voice. He crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for an answer. 

‘Of course not’ Uruha smiled faintly, the power of his exhausted body not allowing him more. ‘Nothing is hotter than you’ he said and placed a kiss on top of Ruki’s forehead. ‘Because you’re mine.’

‘Let’s go home’ Ruki took Uruha’s hand in his and entangled their fingers together. ‘I’m hungry.’

They were walking together under the light of a full moon, shoulder in shoulder, holding hands. There wasn’t much of a conversation going between them, maybe short exchange of sweet words or funny gibberish. They looked so happy and perfect enjoying each other’s presence. To a person from outside world. But both of them knew there was a blemish on their relationship. Objectified as the two bags of heroin inside Uruha’s pocket. 

There were many rules that drug-abusing people had to stick to in terms to remain on the reasonable level of addiction and health. Never share the same needle with someone. Don’t get manipulated into things you don’t want to do. Never trust a person you just met. And more. But in their case none of these were relevant anymore. Because they broke the most important rule. 

 

To never fall in love with a junkie. 

 

***

 

As soon as the door to the Uruha’s apartment opened a strong smell hit their nostrils. It was probably the bags of rubbish from the big party they have thrown a week before. The trash and the mess didn’t matter when it got them enough alcohol to get through the past week for free. They entered, kicked their shoes off and walked through the corridor, heading to the bedroom, completely ignoring a big stain of dried up vomit on one of the walls. 

The bedroom wasn’t much cleaner. Random pieces of clothing were thrown all around the floor, including the messy mattress in the middle of the room. Both of the boys had to cautiously take their steps since on the carpet were lying not only used syringes but also scattered pieces of glass. The only window was covered with a thick brown curtain, showing a few burned off patches on it, completely blocking the moonlight. A fancy chandelier that was hanging in the middle of the ceiling was just a reminder of how pathetic there were, not paying their electricity bills in months. 

Out of the corner of his eye Uruha saw Ruki kicking out used clothes off the mattress and lighting 3 big candles on a little coffee table they brought to the bedroom from the living room once most of the furniture from there was sold for drugs. But Uruha was too busy looking through the shelf in the desk that was still left in his bedroom. A gift from his parents who still were sure Uruha was one of the top students at the university he got into. He snorted just at a quick thought of his parents being filled with so much delusions. The cupboard was filled with various kind of rubbish so when he didn’t see what he’s been looking for, he got mad and forced the piece of wood out of it sloths and threw everything that was in it on the floor. Finally. A single syringe. 

Uruha grabbed the syringe and turned around just to see Ruki lying on the mattress, his back perched upon the nearest wall with a spoon in his lap and a lighter in his hand. The blond was sending Uruha a look full of hope. And Uruha mewled in pleasure how vulnerable Ruki looked. So easy to control, so easy to be taken an advantage of. Uruha sat next to Ruki on the mattress and caressed Ruki’s cheek with his thumb. Then he grabbed the leather belt that kept Ruki’s jeans in place and unbuckled it. When Uruha heard the blond mewl loudly, he chuckled and quickly removed the piece of leather from the sloths. ‘You first.’

Ruki let out a noisy whimper just at the thought of injection. He noticed Uruha taking his arm and tightening the leather belt around the limb. The end of it was offered to Ruki to hold and he didn’t have enough capacity left to grab the belt so he just opened his mouth. Uruha got the gist and put the belt inside Ruki mouth and waited for him to clench his teeth on it. The blond growled, overjoyed with the stiff taste of the leather in his mouth, knowing exactly what came next. He observed Uruha putting some of the powder on the metal spoon and putting a lighter under it. The crystals started melting soon and the familiar sound of sizzling reaching both Uruha’s and Ruki’s ears. 

The flame was turning black after a while, warming the metal spoon a little bit too much. Uruha took the lighter away from the utensil and opened the packet with the syringe with his mouth. Ruki must have found the view very appealing because he purred in pleasure, arching his hips up. The black-haired was sucking the brown fluid from the spoon into a syringe. He reached the thirty units and pulled away.

‘Thirty?’ Ruki mewled faintly through the belt he was holding with his teeth, disappointed, looking at Uruha with dreamy eyes. Usually his boyfriend would give him the forty units without a second thought. So the blond didn’t understand why Uruha would deny him anything especially when he played the good boy that day and they had plenty of the stuff.

‘You lost a lot of weight lately baby’ Uruha hit Ruki’s arm with his palm, waiting for the veins to show up under the light skin. When he was about to poke Ruki’s skin with the needle, his eyes catched the pleading puppy face of his lover and he came back to the spoon with the syringe to suck up another five units of heroin. Uruha was soon piercing Ruki’s vein with the needle. The inside of syringe immediately went up to fifty, the browny colour turning much more rusty. Without hesitation Uruha pushed the plunger, entering the liquid inside Ruki’s body. 

Ruki felt the familiar heat spreading through his cardiovascular system. When the pleasure seemed to be a little bit too overwhelming Ruki let go of the leather belt and let it spread through all of his body. His body released so many endorphins it made him dizzy for few moments, his eyes rolling back into his skull. The bliss didn’t take long because a not so hard slap landed on his cheek, bringing him back on Earth. Ruki opened his eyes just to see Uruha putting Ruki’s belt around his arm. 

‘Your turn’ Uruha said, presenting the outstretched arm to Ruki. He saw his boyfriend grab the spoon with shaky hands and putting some of the power on the metal surface. He repeated the same scenario as Uruha. The black-haired even laughed when he saw the blond suck in the warm liquid and hesitating at the point of usual sixty units he usually gave Uruha and pushing in another five into a syringe as a sign of solidarity with his lover. 

‘I love you’ Ruki said leaning in closer to the flat arm presented to him, licking the bump that formed on Uruha’s body as a result of too many needle injections. He gently hold it between his teeth, forcing a few sounds of pleasure from Uruha’s mouth. The blond enjoyed the musky taste of his boyfriend, lapping on the sweat. But not much time passed until Uruha gripped the blond shag of hair and pulled on it, taking the sinful mouth away from his arm. 

‘Enough teasing’ Uruha said, letting go of the hair. He saw as his boyfriend put the needle against his skin and carefully pierced the little bump with it. Soon the drug was inserted into Uruha’s veins and he started slowly letting go of the belt, allowing the heroin to overtake his body. He closed his eyes and felt the unique pleasure spreading through his whole body. When he opened them again after few seconds he meet with Ruki’s hazy gaze. And there was only one feeling his brain could distinguish from the high mess that was going through his brain. That feeling was lust. 

‘Oh god, Uruha!’ screamed out Ruki while being pushed back forcibly on the mattress, his pants along with the underwear being removed in one smooth move. Even though Ruki’s mind was taking the interest in the whole situation, Ruki’s cock seemed to be a bit too overwhelmed with the drugs, staying perfectly flaccid. The blond heard Uruha growl in disappointment, taking Ruki’s dick in his hand and pumping on it furiously. It almost hurt Ruki, he was about to send a complaint when suddenly his manhood disappeared between Uruha’s mouth. The black-haired sucked on the flesh between his lips as if his life depended on it, flicking his tongue along the slit, feeling Ruki’s cock slowly hardening inside his mouth. Ruki was gripping the dirty bed sheets, screaming in pleasure. ‘Yes. Uruha, yes.’

Uruha let go of Ruki’s cock with a loud sloppy noise, smiling faintly from behind it at his lover. He let go of it and leaned in for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy, both of them not being able to tell the reality from fiction anymore. Uruha pushed three fingers between their mouths, making both of them flick their tongues around the digits. With the other hand Uruha helped himself took off his pants. His cock was proudly standing between his thighs. They pulled apart, saliva dripping from their mouths as well as Uruha’s palm. Both of them were panting, taking in quick breathes. 

Suddenly two fingers entered Ruki’s body without any warning, leaving his body trembling and trying to escape the source of intrusion. But Uruha was effectively keeping him in place, already forcing the third finger inside the skinny body. Ruki creamed from the top of his lungs at the pain, even though his mind was not able to tell the pleasure from injury anymore. So he couldn’t say the yell was caused by the pain. Pleasure. Pain. It was all the same. Before he could get used to the stretch he feel Uruha remove the fingers. The blond gasped in surprise when instead of it there was a head of a cock pushing against his anus. 

‘Tell me what do you like me for’ Uruha moaned taking the cock away from Ruki’s opening waiting for the body before him to give him a proper answer. The grimace on Ruki’s face only made him harder. He could say the same about the little body contorting in pain before him. 

‘Your cock’ whispered Ruki lewdly. 

‘Yeah? My cock?’ carried on Uruha, his manhood unbelievably hard in his hand. ‘What would you do for it?’

‘Uruha, please’ Ruki pleaded, already on the edge of pleasure, panting deeply, waiting for Uruha’s dick to roam inside him. 

‘Would you steal for it?’ Uruha laughed cruelly, pushing the head past Ruki’s throbbing asshole, growling at the heat embracing his cock. 

‘I already did’ Ruki sounded overjoyed at the feeling of Uruha’s dick finally entering him. It hurt. It probably stung like a bitch. But it wasn’t the case when his whole perception of reality was blurred and the only thing he wanted was to be filled completely. ‘Please.’

‘Would you  _ kill _ for it?’ Uruha asked and pushed a little bit more of his length inside the body before him and stilled, waiting for a reply. 

‘I would’ Ruki answered and with those words he felt Uruha pushing in all the way, almost ripping him apart. Thanks to the drugs Ruki’s muscles managed to relax much more quicker than they usually would so Uruha was slamming inside him violently. Every move send a wave of pleasure through Ruki’s body as if setting it on fire from the inside. The pleasure was so overwhelming Ruki started scratching Uruha’s back, forcing a few mewls from between his boyfriend’s lips. 

‘Clench’ Uruha commanded, not quite satisfied with the amount of friction Ruki’s muscles were giving him. He waited for the next few slams for Ruki’s body to tighten on him but it never happened, his boyfriend’s body probably too weak to come against such a demand. It infuriated Uruha. The black-haired decided to take what he believed he deserved by force. ‘I said  _ clench _ .’

Ruki’s eyes widened when he felt Uruha’s hand tighten around his throat, pressing against his windpipe, effectively cutting on the oxygen supply. The blond tried to scream, tried to catch a breath but the only thing he could manage was few pathetic soundless flops of the jaw. He could still feel the rough moves of Uruha inside his body but with every second they were becoming more and more faint, just like his consciousness. The pulse roared inside his ears and his eyes started rolling on the back of his skull. 

Suddenly the hand pressing on his windpipe was gone and a hard slap was delivered on one of Ruki’s cheeks. The blond was gasping for air and coughing loudly after every deep breath. Yet the movement of Uruha’s hips didn’t lost on its power, the only difference was that his hands were now digging painfully inside Ruki’s thighs. With every cough Ruki became more and more awake. The last one ended with Ruki spitting out a great amount of a rusty sputum on the bed sheet. He placed his little palms on top of Uruha’s on his thighs and continued on releasing the sweet sounds of pleasure. 

‘Turn around’ Uruha pulled out and noticed Ruki momentarily turning around on his belly and trying to pull his knees close to his body but failing miserably. Uruha helped him with that and he soon was back at thrusting inside his boyfriend's body, gripping tightly Ruki’s forearms from behind and pushing his head inside the mattress more violently with every more. After few messy hits Uruha heard Ruki let out a incoherent groan of pleasure. He touched the spot. 

‘Mmmpf, yes’ Ruki repeated himself when Uruha started hitting his sweet spot over and over. Even though the fingers digging in his forearms were really painful, the pleasure from Uruha brushing against his prostate was winning over. Soon Uruha’s hand was on Ruki’s cock twisting all around it, smearing the precome that formed from all of the teasing. It didn’t take long for Ruki to spill his load in between the mattress and his on belly. He could still notice Uruha violently slamming inside his spent body but he didn’t feel it anymore. Even the growl of Uruha when he released his load inside Ruki seemed so distant. The movement of Uruha pulling out and plopping next to him on a bed was hardly recognized by his brain. 

Ruki curled up, pulling his knees close to his body, his own cum drying up on his stomach, Uruha’s semen dripping from between his buttocks. But he didn’t register that anymore. 

He was too busy looking into the wall before him. 

 

Too busy being nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know okay i just needed to write something like that and i've never tried it it might be a flop let me live


End file.
